


Mourning

by Talullah



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 15:32:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2197107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talullah/pseuds/Talullah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elladan sulks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mourning

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks go to jaiden_s for the (much needed) quick beta. :)
> 
> 15minuteficlets Word #133: festive. fanfic100 prompt 024: Family.
> 
> [Disclaimer/Blanket Statement](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Talullah/profile)

Elladan was glad it was over. He had never been one for festive days but this last one had been excruciating. He had stood by his father's side wearing this thin smile while his sister once more had shown the world her choice - death. Surely people could see how forced that smile was, how far it lay from his eyes... but maybe not. Arwen at least hadn't, but then how could she if all she had eyes for was Aragorn? Elladan knew he should be happy that at least one of the bitter trio had found something to light their days, but he only could think that it had been a mistake to take Gilraen in and nurture her child. He knew he was being petty and unfair, of course. Elrohir had told him numerous times that very same. But it was how he felt. So as soon as the bloody celebrations were over he snuck up to his room and, after some aimless pacing, decided to sink into bed and forget it all. According to his father's planning he would be free from this all in less than three years.

The restlessness he felt prevented him from sleep, though. This day, a wedding day for most, but a funeral for him, brought nothing new, but up until this moment he had always hoped that in the last minute Arwen would change her mind. She hadn't. He turned in the bed again. Minas Tirith was unbearably hot in the summer and there was still some music and laughter rising to his windows. He covered his head with a pillow. Then someone knocked on the door, but he didn't answer. They knocked again. Only two people ever dared being so insistent.

"Come in," he said, resigned.

Elrohir snuck in. "I thought you'd be awake," he said smugly.

Elladan sat up. "What do you want?"

"I want you to go back down to the party."

"As far as I recall it the party was over when I left."

Elrohir sighed exasperated. "The official festivities are, of course, but if you can't hear that then you must be deaf."

"I hear it, but I had no wish to celebrate my sister's death."

The room was too dark to be sure, but Elladan thought he saw Elrohir rolling his eyes. "She's my sister too," Elrohir said, as if to an exasperating child. "And it's not that what I'm celebrating. I'm celebrating the end of death, precisely. And there is no better symbol for that than our radiant little sister and her radiant, scruffy, little man."

Elladan stayed silent for long enough to make his answer clear. Elrohir rose from the bed brusquely and walked to the door. Then he stopped and turned.

"I wish you could see that, at least once."

They had had that particular conversation many times before, but for Elladan it was still meaningless. He remained quiet.

"Fine, suit yourself," Elrohir said, closing the door behind him with a bang.

Inhaling deeply, Elladan sank in bed. It hurt around his eyes and that familiar feeling of nausea crept up once again. He was losing them all. Even his father thought he was not proceeding correctly. But one could only feel what he could feel, couldn't he? He shut his eyes. His feelings were still the same, but he made a decision. He dressed quickly and ran below. He would at least make an effort to keep his brother's friendship.

 

_Finis  
December 2005_


End file.
